Addicted
by MalfoysOneAndOnly
Summary: This is a oneshot about Hermione's obessession with Malfoy after a one night stand. It is a song fic based on Kelly Clarkson's Addicted.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or Kelly Clarkson's song, Addicted.

* * *

**A/N: This story is about Hermione's obsession with Draco Malfoy. They had a one night fling, which she can't forget about. She fell in love, he just wanted a good fuck. This is a one shot.  
**

**

* * *

**

_It's like you're a drug_

_  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_  
It's like I'm stuck_

_  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
_

Why can't I stop. Why did it have to be him. We agreed no strings attached. Why are there strings?

_  
And I know I let you have all the power_

_  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_  
It's like you're a leech_

_  
Sucking the life from me_

All I can think of is you. I can't do anything without the thoughts of you. You are what I need.

_  
It's like I can't breathe_

_  
Without you inside of me_

I need you in me. I need to feel you inside. I need you to fuck me. I just need you.

_  
And I know I let you have all the power_

_  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

I can't stop. You are what I need. I need you veerytime I see you. You have consumed me.

_It's like I can't breathe  
_

_  
It's like I can't see anything_

_  
Nothing but you_

_  
I'm addicted to you_

I am yours. Truly lost in you. You are my drug. You are what I need to keep on living. Someone please help. I need what I cannot have. What the hell am I doing?

_  
It's like I can't think_

_  
Without you interrupting me_

_  
In my thoughts_

_  
In my dreams_

_  
You've taken over me_

You've taken my sleep. I cannot think of anything but you. No sleeping, no eating. Can't you see what you are doing to me? Am I that invisible now? Dammit, just fucking listen to me.

_  
It's like I'm not me_

_  
It's like I'm not me  
_

_It's like I'm lost_

_  
_  
What am I supposed to do without you? Where am i supposed to go, how am I supposed to find pleasure in anyone else's touch?

_  
It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_  
Leave me alone_

I need to get rid of you, but how can I do it? I've tried. I slept with Harry I fucked the hell out of Ron. They were good, but they weren't you. How can I make the thought of you go always?

_  
And I know these voices in my head_

_  
Are mine alone_

_  
And I know I'll never change my ways_

_  
If I don't give you up now_

You must need me as much as I need you. Am I the only one haunted? Please someone answer me!

_It's like I can't breathe_

_  
It's like I can't see anything_

_  
Nothing but you_

_  
I'm addicted to you_

The thoughts of everything we did. No one could ever fuck me like that. No one can ever show me the best sides of both world. You gave me pleasure and pain.

_  
It's like I can't think_

_  
Without you interrupting me_

_  
In my thoughts_

_  
In my dreams_

All thoughts of good grades and live beyond this hell have been erased. My dreams are littered with thoughts of you. Thoughts of what we did.

_  
You've taken over me_

_  
It's like I'm not me_

_  
It's like I'm not me_

_I'm hooked on you_

_  
I need a fix_

I need you now, so where are you? I need another go. I'm like a crack addict trying to get my next hit. Please, make my dreams come true. Please give me what no one else can!

_  
I can't take it_

_  
Just one more hit_

_  
I promise I can deal with it_

_  
I'll handle it, quit it_

_  
Just one more time_

_  
Then that's it_

_  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

I promise I can stop. I just need you one more time. After that I'm done. Just like that. Cold turkey. No more. You'll never hear from me again._  
_

_  
It's like I can't breathe_

_  
It's like I can't see anything_

_  
Nothing but you_

_  
I'm addicted to you_

How can you not see it? How can everyone be so fucking blind? I'm right here you dumb fuck. Give me what I want! I want you!

_  
It's like I can't think_

_  
Without you interrupting me_

_  
In my thoughts_

_  
In my dreams_

_  
You've taken over me_

_  
It's like I'm not me_

_  
It's like I'm not me_

I'm never going to be me. You changed me. Why can't I go back? Because of you. You ruined what I had. I'm not me. And it's because of everything you did. Just everyone go.. Let me live in my hell alone. Alone forever, unless you save me.

* * *

**A/N Gives new meaning** **the pharse you can't always get what you want. Hope you liked it. If you did please review! Thanks!**


End file.
